Pokemon: The Quest
by PsychoFantasy
Summary: After finding A mysterious Pokemon egg in his front yard and having to leave New Bark Town at Prof. Elm's advice, Binx Bradley is off on his journey...
1. The Winds of a New Beginning

The Winds of a New Beginning 

Pokémon: The Quest  
  


'The Winds of a New Beginning'  
  
Chapter One

  
  


A warm, humid day had recently turned to a cool, crisp night in Johto. This night was quiet like most others, but unlike most others, there was a mischievous air about. On this night, an evil most horrid would begin to unleash its wrath, infecting Johto and all of its creatures. Darkness would begin to seep into the light and try to corrupt its goodness and splendor. The battle between good and evil would begin, taking no prisoners, and leaving none behind. There was only one who could end it...

  


"I'm glad you could make it," came a man's voice from behind a large cluster of foliage located somewhere in a secluded part of Johto, far away from any city. "I have an assignment for you."

"An assignment?" This was a bewildered female voice, this time. "Does this mean..."

"Yes," came her answer before she had time to finish the question. "We are reorganizing."

There was a brief pause. "B-but you're not the Boss..." a second male voice announced itself.

The first man spoke again, only slightly irritated at the last comment. "Giovanni was responsible for our demise, " he hissed. "He deserted us when we needed him most and we all fell apart. NOT again!" He paused to let his words take effect. "It has been three years since Team Rocket disbanded and now, I am here to pick up the broken pieces. We have waited long enough! Giovanni has been deemed unworthy to lead us. You will answer to me now."

"And what makes you think that we're so eager to just hop on board?" came a smaller, more annoying voice. "We don't even know who you are."

"You shall know me as Dr. Z." he said as he raised Meowth by the neck and began shaking him. "And if you EVER speak like that to me again, I will lock you in a room with nothing but a litter box and a ball of yarn to keep you company! Do you understand me, you overgrown kitten?"

Meowth fell to the ground, his eyes wide, and his jewel glinting in the moonlight. "I think so," he said hoarsely.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I said that I have an assignment for you three. Are you interested or should I go find someone else?"

"Well, Jesse, what do you say?" The second male voice said.

"Just like old times, James!" the female replied and turned to the mysterious Dr. Z. "We're in!"

"Good," Dr. Z was pleased. He then retrieved a carefully concealed parcel about the size of a basketball from the satchel he was hauling. "This shouldn't be too difficult for you. I wish you to keep this package with you at all times. Until you receive further instruction from me via the phone in this bag, you are to continue on with your previous duties to our organization. Do you understand?"

"That's it?" Meowth cringed a bit as Dr. Z glared at his words.

"Your insolence is unnerving. This assignment is only a glimpse of what's to come! I have chosen you because I believe you have what it takes to do great things if only you were given the chance. This is your chance. Go now and await further instructions."

The three of them were in awe as Dr. Z presented them the package. "Guard it with your lives." 

They watched as Dr. Z vanished into the twilight, their feelings of reverence growing within them. 

"Did you hear that, Jesse? He said I have what it takes!" 

"Oh, my poor, sweet, misguided James, I believe he was looking in my direction at the time."

"You guys kill me." Meowth's comment went unnoticed as they began bickering into the night.

  


* * *

  


The night transformed into another sultry day for Johto and for New Bark Town. The sun was just beginning to dawn, and most of New Bark's charges were still nestled quietly in their beds, oblivious to the new day's recent arrival. Most of them, that is, except for Binx Bradley.

Binx was an average boy for twelve. Not too short or too tall; not too thin or too large - just average. In fact, he thought he was too average. He was often passed over or forgotten. He tended to blend in to his surroundings so much, the people around him soon forgot he was even there. Binx would just as soon not remind them of his presence anyway. He preferred to be overlooked because he saw the upside of his situation more than the downside. You see, with no one to notice him, there was no one to scrutinize or criticize him, no one to reject him, and no one to stab him in the back. He was content with being himself, and that's all that mattered to him.

Binx's daily ritual included, without fail, watching the sun rise from his window. Most mornings, he would roll over and open his eyes just in time to see the sun peek over the horizon and bestow its beautiful yellow and red hues on the world. This morning was no different. Binx sat up at the edge of his bed to watch the dawn approach. 

Once the fiery orange ball was completely over the horizon, Binx continued about preparing for his day - all the time being as silent as possible so not to wake his mom - although he wasn't fully awakened until that first splash of water hit him in the shower. After that, it was all downhill. He brushed his teeth and combed his unmanageable brown hair, got dressed and grabbed his backpack, and after finally making it through the front door, he paused.

_What on Earth is that?_ he asked himself as his eyes fixated on an unfamiliar object occupying a previously uninhabited space below the bushes in the corner of his yard. At first, he thought it was a rock, but it was too smooth and rounded to be any rock that could be found this far away from the water. His first instinct was to turn and walk away, but it was soon overtaken by his curiosity.

Binx edged his way closer and closer to the object until he was just inches away from it. Now that he was close enough to see what this object actually was, he was even more confused than before. 

_What the heck is this doing here? _he thought. Binx finally collected himself enough to scoop up the object and conceal it in his pack. _There's only one person I know of who could figure this one out, _he thought and set off for Professor Elm's Laboratory.

The trek through New Bark Town wasn't a very long one for Binx. His normal morning would have carried him to New Bark's Diner for breakfast, and he usually made it there in less than twenty minutes. Professor Elm's Lab was only a few minutes past the diner, so Binx figured he would just skip his breakfast and eat an early lunch today, after he spoke with the Professor.

He traipsed past the diner, almost changing his plans when the scent of cooking pancakes caught his attention. The streets were still empty, with the occasional early bird leaving for a long workday. The sidewalk finally veered off to the left, and Binx was there at last. He knew Professor Elm would be in because he knew the hours he kept. The Professor hardly left his lab these days due to an important project he had been working on. 

When he made it through the front doors, Binx was greeted by the Professor's new secretary, Adelaide, as the nameplate on the desk in front of her displayed it. "Can I help you?" came her soft voice through the large, honey-flavored curls, which framed her face like an oil painting.

"Uh, yeah. Um, I'm Binx Bradley and I need to talk to Professor Elm." he replied.

"Well, I'm sorry, but...."

"No, it's really important." Binx cut her off. I think I've found something he might be interested in."

Adelaide gave an annoyed sigh and gave in to the boy's request. "Just a moment." 

While Adelaide plucked the telephone from its receiver to page the Professor, Binx found himself a seat and was soon lost in thought. He was so consumed with his discovery that he didn't even hear Professor Elm's secretary call his name the first time.

"Binx?" Adelaide's soft voice startled him out of his trance.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Down the hall and the third door on the left." she said, and was soon absorbed back into the paperwork she was finishing before Binx arrived. 

The corridor was laced with plaques and pictures of pokémon that Professor Elm had either caught or researched at one point in time. The collection was impressive to Binx, who found that he couldn't name all the pokémon in the Professor's pictures. At last, he reached the third door on the left and knocked.

"Come in, come in!" came Professor Elm's voice from behind the door. 

When Binx walked in, there were six or seven of Professor Elm's assistants, along with the good Professor himself, toiling away at what Binx knew was the important project the Professor was working on. It was obvious that they had been putting in long hours, as they all needed a good shave and a shower. The professor's short brown hair was mussed, and his overall appearance was disheveled. Binx knew he was in his thirties, but his current state presented him as much older.

After a moment, Professor Elm turned to greet the boy. "Ah, Binx. Adelaide tells me you have found something interesting?"

"Well, yeah." Binx began to retrieve his discovery from his pack. "It was hidden in the bushes in my yard this morning. I don't know what it was doing there."

"Well, I'll be." The Professor looked on in disbelief when Binx presented what he had found. "A pokémon egg?"

"Yeah. What kind of pokémon would leave its egg in my yard like that?">/p> 

"Well, none that I know of. Pokémon are usually very protective of their young in the wild. They would never just leave something like that." The Professor paused for a moment. "Alright everyone," he announced. "We've all been working very hard at this. I think we could use a day off, don't you? Go home and spend some time with your families!" Professor Elm's suggestion was met with cheers from all of his assistants.

"Well," the Professor began after everyone filtered out of the room, "this seems like the perfect time to test my new invention."

It was only then that Binx actually realized what was in the room with him. As he looked around, he saw something that looked like an advanced microscope with lines attaching it to a computer, which was hooked to a large flat screen hanging on the wall. 

"Is that your invention?" Binx asked, motioning at the cache of equipment in the corner of the room.

"Indeed, it is, my boy." Professor Elm was proud of himself. "That is called the Genodex."

"Whoa..." Binx was in awe. "What does it do?"

"That's a good question. My Genodex can analyze any element containing pokémon DNA left behind by a pokémon and tell us what kind of pokémon left it!"

Binx got an idea. "Hey, do you think we could use that thing to see what kind of pokémon is in this egg?"

"Well, I don't suppose it would hurt to try." The Professor replied as he retrieved a short, sharp knife from a drawer near where they were standing. "I would just need a few shavings from the egg." He plucked the egg from Binx's arms. Once the Professor had situated it on a table in the center of the room, Binx watched intently as he proceeded to chip away at the top of its hard shell. It wasn't long before Professor Elm was satisfied with his specimen.

"Now," he started as he began toward the Genodex, "I will put my sample under this laser scope. After the sample is scanned, the data that is obtained from the scan will be sent to the main PCU for analysis. Once that is complete, the results will be displayed on this screen here." The professor motioned toward the hanging screen as he placed his specimen underneath the scope. "Now all we have to do is wait," he said as he flipped a switch, and the scope began scanning the egg shavings. "Mind you, the project isn't quite complete, so it may not work properly."

"That's okay, Professor. I have faith in you." Binx was glowing with admiration.

"Very well, then. Why don't you go grab a bite to eat and meet me back here in an hour? The genodex should be finished with its analysis by then." The professor turned to watch the screen as tidbits of data began appearing and listing themselves on it.

"Alright, Professor Elm!" Binx grabbed his pack and started out the door.

"Oh, one more thing!" The Professor called him back. "Try not to mention this Genodex to anyone. I want the unveiling to take the world by surprise!"

"No problem. See you in an hour!"

Binx rushed out, completely astonished by what he had just experienced, and past Adelaide, who didn't even seem to notice his presence over her paperwork and telephone responsibilities. Even though his stomach was telling him to eat, Binx was so excited his mind wouldn't let him think about food. He had never trained a pokémon before, let alone raised one from an egg. He would be happy to do it, though. Especially since he would have help from Professor Elm. 

But, fortunately, Binx's hunger reasserted itself as he was wondering near the diner he passed earlier. The smell of pancakes had now been fused with an assortment of eggs, bacon, sausage, and potatoes. He, or rather his empty stomach, decided to go ahead into New Bark's Diner and have his breakfast. 

Binx's normal corner by the table was still unoccupied, so he walked over and slid down in his chair. The red and white marbled table top, scratched and worn from age, was accented by red napkins and white vinyl seats. It was a table for two, probably used for a romantic evening or two in its time, but it was still just the right size for one.

"Little late this morning, eh, Binx?" came a raspy female voice from Binx's side.

"Huh?" Binx was startled from his gaze out the window. "Oh. Oh, yeah. I had a little business to take care of today."

"Business?" The waitress, whose gold nametag on her red waitress uniform bore the name Alice, took on a sarcastic stance. "You're too young for business, Binx. Anything you have to do should be able to wait until after the rooster crows. Be a kid first, that's what I say." Alice was always full of useful tidbits of wisdom like that.

"Come on, Alice. Don't give me any guff today. I am a kid. What else could I be?" Binx enjoyed his little spats with Alice. Every morning he came in for breakfast, she would harass him for not sleeping in. 'Get as much sleep as you can now, kid, because you'll be begging for it later.' That's what she says.

"Anyway, I found a pokémon egg in my yard today, and I had to take it to Professor Elm."

"So that was you business. A pokémon egg, eh? There's something you don't find every day. A little weird, though." Alice looked as if she was pondering something.

"What's wrong?"

Alice tousled her frizzy, gray speckled brown hair. "Well, while I was tucking the little ones into bed last night, I noticed a guy and a girl walking down the street outside the window with a Meowth. Never seen 'em before. They were arguing back and forth, but I couldn't make out a word they were saying. Anyhow, they were carrying a satchel with something in it, and it seemed like that's what they were arguing about. Now, you know I know people, kid, and I know they were up to something. People just don't stroll through town in the middle of the night without stopping, staying, or talking to anyone. It just wasn't right, y'know? And I'll tell you something else, but if you breathe a work of it to anyone, I'll deny it till the day I die." Binx nodded intently. "Well," Alice began in a lowered voice, "I swear on my life that Meowth was talking. I mean full sentences."

Binx stared at her in disbelief, his eyes widened. When it came to gossip, Alice was the first person you went to, but when it came to things like this, Alice was the most reliable resource you could have. Things didn't happen without her knowledge in New Bark Town, and Binx knew that.

"Anyhow, you gonna order something?" She stood there with her pencil and order pad watching him.

"Y-yeah. Uh...something small because I have to meet Professor Elm soon. I'll just have some scrambled eggs with sausage and two pieces of toast with butter."

Alice scribbled everything down on her pad. "Well, it's good to know at least you're eating right. You skip breakfast and you might as well skip the rest of your day. That's what I say." 

She hurried off to the kitchen and left Binx alone with his window and his thoughts. _A talking Meowth?_ he thought, _She's finally lost it. _

  


* * *

  


Professor Elm stood, still staring at the data on his Genodex screen. "No, this can't be right. There must be something wrong with this blasted machine!"

Along with the raw data scrolling in a box in the bottom left corner of the screen, Professor Elm saw a three dimensional model of the DNA his machine analyzed, a three dimensional model of the pokémon the contraption had said the egg is most closely related to, and a model of the DNA of that pokémon. 

"This thing is supposed to be ninety-nine point eight percent accurate and all it can give me is the most closely related pokémon? This obtuse machine is not functioning properly!" The Professor's frustration was getting the best of him. "Maybe if I just sit down and go over the data myself." With that, Professor Elm obtained a hard copy of the data from a printer against the back wall of the room, and sat down at a work area next to his laser scope.

His eyes scanned back and forth over his glasses. There were seven pages of data to examine, and he wanted to do it as quickly as possible. Finally, on page six and with a brilliant headache, Professor Elm spotted the answer to his problems and everything clicked together in his mind. He had often had moments like this working on a project, and typically they were gratifying moments of scientific breakthroughs and discoveries. They usually sent an elated feeling through his bones. This was not one of those moments.

The only feeling Professor had left after his discovery was his stomach tying knots in itself, and the horror seeping into his skin. How could he break this news to Binx? He could barely stand it himself, and he was an adult. He knew he had to tell him, but how, he didn't know.

Just then, at possible the worst moment in the history of moments, Binx Bradley appeared in the doorway, and his eyes were drawn immediately to the Genodex screen. 

"Is that what kind of pokémon is in the egg?" Binx said, trying to hide his excitement.

"Sort of..." Professor Elm hadn't had enough time to formulate a way to break the bad news.

"What do you mean?" Binx sat in a chair in front of the Professor.

"Well, let me start off by explaining a little bit more about what my machine does. You see this data scrolling down here?" The Professor motioned at the bottom left corner of the screen. "Sometimes, the laser scope can't obtain enough data from the specimen I use. When that happens, I have programmed my Genodex to improvise and give me the pokémon that most closely matched the sample DNA." 

"Well, it looks like there's enough data there." Binx said.

"Ah, and therein lies our problem."

"Huh? What problem?" Binx was a little worried now. He was so enthused about raising this pokémon that he didn't even think there would be a problem.

"As you said, there is enough data to determine exactly what kind of pokémon is in that egg. Now, I have programmed every last pokémon known to us right now into this genodex. What's happening now is what should happen when a new kind of pokémon is scanned by the Genodex."

"So I found an unknown species of pokémon in my front yard?"

"Not exactly."

"So is it an Eevee then?" Binx said motioning toward the three dimensional picture of Eevee rotating on the screen.

"Yes and no."

"So what are you telling me?" Binx was becoming a little annoyed at the Professor's unwillingness to divulge information.

"Well, there are people out there who have been known to do illegal experiments on pokémon. In this case, I believe the experiment had something to do with DNA splicing."

"You mean..." Binx trailed off.

"This poor Eevee has been the victim of some cruel attempt to manipulate Mother Nature. I don't know how it got in your yard, but we're lucky it did. Otherwise, who knows what could have happened to it."

At this, Binx's heart sank. He would never be cruel to any other living thing on the planet, and he couldn't see how other people could be. After a few moments of silence, Binx remembered his conversation with Alice. He also remembered that his house and Alice's house are both on the same street, though a good distance apart."Professor," he began, "...I was talking to a waitress at the diner today, and she said she saw a couple of people she'd never seen before...a guy and a girl...and their Meowth...arguing about something in a satchel they had...as they walked down our street last night." He decided to be faithful to Alice and not mention that the Meowth was arguing with them.

However, Professor Elm's mind, there was more of that clicking thing. He looked carefully at Binx. "Did she mention anything odd about that Meowth?"

For a moment, Binx thought the Professor was reading his mind. "Well, yeah. She said it could talk...but she doesn't want anybody to know about that..."

Click. Snap. Click, click...double click. Crack. This is what was happening in Professor Elm's head at this moment in time. As a matter of fact, he thought it was almost loud enough for Binx to hear. "Oh, dear, this isn't good at all..." he said as he began pacing the room.

"So do you think they're responsible for the egg?"

"They'll be back for it."

"What?" Binx stood from the chair where he had been sitting. "Who?"

"Those two people...and probably more..."

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know, I don't know..." Professor Elm stopped and stared straight at Binx. "You have to leave...and take the egg..."

"You're kidding!" Binx was dumbfounded.

"They're dangerous, these people. A little dim, but dangerous all the same. And they'll be wanting their egg back. We can't let them have it!" Professor Elm left the room at a jogging pace.

_Leave? I can't leave! I didn't even say goodbye to my mom this morning,_ Binx thought. _Why does it have to be me? Why can't he take it?_

The Professor rushed back in the room as fast as he left; only he was now carrying a pack. "You'll have to take this." 

Binx took the pack from Professor Elm. "Why do I have to go?" 

"Well, I can't go. It would be too obvious. They know who I am and what I do, and they will know whom to look for. Many girls and boys just like you leave home trying to become pokémon trainers. If you go, it wouldn't be as noticeable. But, you can't tell anyone. I think it would be better if you just go and let me handle everyone here."

Tears began to form in Binx's eyes. "B-but I didn't get to say goodbye to my mom this morning..."

Professor Elm placed his hand on the distraught boy's shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry." he said. "If there were any other way....I just think that the less people who know about it, the better. I can't force you to do this...but I can't think of anyone better for the job."

"Will I be able to talk to my mom?" Binx asked.

"In that pack, there is a portable phone. You can call her any time you like. Just don't mention the egg. That's all. I will talk to her after you leave so everything will be okay." 

"Alright then." Binx said, wiping away his tears.

"Now, did you mention this egg to anyone else in town?" the Professor asked as he placed the egg, which had been wrapped up to keep it warm, in his backpack.

"No. Oh, wait. Alice at the diner..."

"ALICE! That was the waitress you talked to this morning? Oh, dear, I'll have to give her a talking to." Binx almost laughed at the thought of Professor Elm trying to keep Alice's mouth shut about anything, let alone this. "In the meantime, in your pack, I have included a pokédex, a phone, which is included with your pokégear, and a map of Johto, which is also with your pokégear. I've also given you a compass and a paper map that will lead you to a good friend of mine, who goes by the name Mr. Pokémon. I will call him and try to explain your situation to him."

"I thought you said you didn't want anyone to know..."

"Well, that would be best, but I said the less who know, the better. Mr. Pokémon is the most trustworthy person I know. You should be able to make it to his house by dusk. He will provide you a place to stay for the night and some nourishment. Once you get there, I want you to call me so I'll know you're alright, okay?" Binx nodded. "Now, I want you to check in with me often. Let me know how things are going. Otherwise, you are a pokémon trainer like any other just trying to be the best trainer he can be. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor." Binx answered.

"Oh, and I almost forgot. You can't be a trainer if you don't have a pokémon to train, right? Follow me." Binx followed Professor Elm into another room, further down the hall. The room looked more like a study than any room fit for a lab. There were books and bookshelves all around, an easy chair next to a table holding a lamp, beautiful oriental carpeting, and candles were strewn expertly about the room. "I find it much easier to do book research in this type of setting. It's also nice to be able to relax a bit when I'm working so hard all the time." He began searching the room. "Now where did I put it?" he mumbled to himself.

"Put what?"

"Oh, here it is." He retrieved a small red and white ball from the table holding the lamp. "Inside this pokeball is your pokémon."

"You're giving me a pokémon?" Binx felt a bit of the excitement he felt before.

"Yes, I'm sorry, though, that I don't have any of the normal beginner pokémon right now." He held the pokeball out. "Okay, now, come meet your new trainer."

With a flash of light, the pokémon materialized at Binx's feet. "Vul-pix! Vul-vulpix!" Binx knelt down on one knee. "Hey, Vulpix," he said as he began to stroke its soft brown fur. "My name's Binx."

"Vulpix-Vul!"

"I think you two will get along great. It seems to like you. Don't you, Vulpix?"

"Vulpix!" Vulpix yapped excitedly.

"Yes, it was given to me by one of my assistants about a week ago, who had just recently captured it. It's young and full of energy, and it needs that in a trainer. To help you along, I've included some trainer pamphlets and several empty pokéballs in your pack. I'm not really sure how many; I was in such a rush there..." He looked down. "Vulpix, return!" Professor Elm recovered his wallet from his back pocket and handed Binx a wad of money along with Vulpix's pokeball. "I don't know how much is there, but you will need it. Always try to keep some for emergencies because you never know when something will pop up."

Binx took the money and stared at it in his own hands for a moment. _This is really it,_ he thought, _this is_ really_ it._ He put the money in his pocket and placed the pokeball in his pack before he slipped it onto his back.

"Well, I think that's everything," the Professor said as they left the study room. "Oh, I packed you a couple sandwiches and some fruit in there in case you and Vulpix get hungry along the way." He stopped in the middle of the corridor and turned to Binx. "Be careful, okay?"

"Yeah, I will," Binx said. "Professor, try not to be too hard on Alice, okay?"

"I'll try."

"...and maybe you could get a little rest yourself? Maybe try to spend a little more time at home?"

"You talk to Alice too much." Professor Elm smiled.

" 'Kin comes first, that's what I say,' " Binx tried to do his best Alice impersonation and got a chuckle from the Professor.

"Come on now. You should get going before it gets too late in the morning. You need to get to Mr. pokémon's before nightfall."

Binx bit his lip.

"You can call your mom when you get there, too."

"Okay. Thanks for...well, for everything, Professor. Oh, and good luck with your Genodex. It's really awesome." Binx was near tears again. "Okay, I'm leaving now." He said, and began down the hall.

"Remember," Professor Elm yelled out to him, "Be Careful!"

The boy flew past Adelaide, who was now wearing a more quizzical look, and out the doors of the lab. He walked as fast as he could without breaking into a full-fledged run. He knew he had to get out of town fast, but he also knew that if he used too much energy now, he wouldn't have enough for later.

He slowed his walk before he passed the diner, so as not to raise any suspicion. Inside, he saw Alice working hard inside to clean up a spill as he passed, and he wished very much that he could go in and help her like nothing was wrong. But, he shook the urge, and veered onto a side road so he wouldn't pass his house on the way out of town. He couldn't face his mom while he knew that he was leaving town.

Binx's feet took him closer and closer to the edge of town and eventually, he found the blackboard sized sign that was to greet all travelers passing through.

He took his pack off and sat a moment under the sign, pondering whether or not to make the journey, but he had already made the decision.

Binx recovered Vulpix's pokeball from the backpack, along with the paper map Professor Elm had given him. "Come on out, Vulpix."

"Vul-pix!"

"You wanna take a walk with me? It's gonna be a long one."

"Pix! Vul-vulpix!"

"Alright. Let's go." He walked out from under the sign and took one last look at it. "The town where the winds of a new beginning blow..." he read aloud. "I guess those winds were pretty strong today, huh Vulpix?"

"Pix?"

"Don't worry about it. We gotta go."

  


In a matter of just hours, Binx Bradley's life was changed forever. He doesn't know what lies in wait for him, yet he trudges on into his future, learning and growing along the way.

  


* * *

  


Click HERE to e-mail the author of this fic. Flames will be deleted without a second thought, but constructive criticism (or even compliments) are ALWAYS welcomed.  
_As always, the Pokémon franchise does NOT belong to me, nor will it EVER. Some characters used in this fic belong to THOSE PEOPLE, not me. I am simply using them for personal entertainment. Thank you, and goodnight.  
_


	2. The Stuff Legends are Made of

The Stuff Legends are Made of 

Pokémon: The Quest  
  


'The Stuff Legends Are Made Of'  
  
Chapter Two

  


The expedition to Mr. Pokemon's house would lead Binx Bradley and his Vulpix straight through Cherrygrove City. The walk was a long one, as it was nearing dusk, and Binx had just made it past the flowered 'welcome' sign. 

He had stopped only twice along the way; once to eat, and once to rest out of the heat. He had since returned his Vulpix to its pokeball because, even though the harsh sunlight didn't phase it much, the long walk did.

Binx's feet were weary, and his body was aching, yet he still marched forward. He barely noticed the scents of lilac and honeysuckle filling his nose more and more as he traipsed through town. Finally, he passed the source of the fragrances - a large garden marking the center of town. 

People noticed him and shot curious glances his way from time to time, but Binx didn't notice that they noticed. He was so used to being glossed over that he didn't even think anyone would see him. He paid them no attention and continued on his way out of town. 

The sign he passed at the edge of the city was no different than the first, but Binx didn't see it. Looking at his map and picking up his pace, he turned onto a beaten path that the map said would lead him directly to Mr. Pokemon. 

Professor Elm had scribbled the words 'Safest Way' in bold black letters at the bottom of the map and traced the way in red. The poor boy hoped this was the safest way because he really didn't feel up to anything right now, not to mention a battle. The tall grass and trees on either side of him were a bit intimidating, but he didn't let that stop him.

The sun was slowly passing the horizon on its way to the other side of the world, and Binx was nearing his destination. At last, his stomach once again empty, and his legs numb, Binx made it to a clearing. Hidden down this long path and shrouded within the woods, Mr. Pokemon's house stood tall in front of him.

Binx couldn't help beginning to run, against the excruciating pain in his back and legs. He ran as fast as he could, using all the energy he could muster. He couldn't shake his thoughts of finally eating and getting some sleep, and this fueled him even more. A few berry trees passed him on his was as he made it up the steps onto the porch.

"Yes?" a deep male voice inquired as Binx was catching his breath.

"I'm...(gasp)..Binx...(gasp)...Bradley...(pant)...Professor Elm...(puff)..." he trailed off.

The door opened, and a gray-haired old man strolled out onto the porch. "Ahh...I hear you've gotten into quite a pickle..."

"Yeah, I guess (puff) so, huh?"

The old man laid his hand on the boys back. "Why don't you come in and get yourself something to eat?"

Binx followed Mr. Pokemon, who was much older than he had expected, into his house. The living room was small and consisted only of a chair, a couch, a couple tables and a radio. "I don't care much for television, much to your disappointment, I'm sure," he said. "This way to the kitchen."

The kitchen was much more spectacular than the living room. A carved wooden dining table sat at the center holding fresh cut flowers as a centerpiece. Dark green marble covered the counters and floor, and cherry wood constituted the cabinets. Of course, there was a stove, refrigerator, and microwave, but they didn't detract from the overall beauty of the room.

"I'm afraid I don't have much of a selection here. I usually keep it simple." Mr. Pokemon said as Binx removed his heavy pack and sat at the table. "I do hope you like cheeseburgers..."

Binx smiled. He was so hungry right then, he would have eaten his centerpiece if he had offered it. "I don't think we're going to have a problem there, sir." Cheeseburgers sounded much better than eating flowers.

While Mr. Pokemon was cooking the food, Binx got a chance to see the man in the light. He was a bit older than Binx had initially thought, late fifties maybe, and his gray hair was thinning in the back. His posture, however, couldn't have been better for a man his age. He was a few inches taller than Binx, and he looked as if he had never had back pain in his life, as he carried himself very well.

The smell of burgers soon began to fill the air. "So, how is the good Professor these days? And be honest, or I'll know," Mr. Pokemon asked while he was flipping one of the burgers on his stove. 

"Well, he works a lot - too much maybe - but I made him promise to spend more time at home before I left."

"Yeah, that sounds like him."

"Oh, that reminds me." Binx said, retrieving the phone from his pack. "He wanted me to call..."

"He can wait until after you've eaten." Burgers before business, that's what Alice back at the diner would say.

"Okay." Binx laid his telephone on the table as Mr. Pokemon sat his plate in front of him.

"I have catsup, mustard, and such in the refrigerator...."

"Oh, no, this will be fine," Binx said with a full mouth. He ended up devouring two sandwiches before he realized his Vulpix needed some energy as well. "Mr. Pokemon?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have anything I could feed my Vulpix?"

"Why, yes, I believe I have just the thing." Mr. Pokemon retrieved some berries and juice from his fridge as Binx called out his pokemon. "I have some berries here and berry juice. They should give Vulpix the energy it needs," he said as he distributed his fruit and juice into bowls for Vulpix. "Here you go."

"Vulpix!"

"See, it's good, isn't it?" He turned to Binx. "Your Vulpix is still very young."

"How can you tell?" Binx was curious.

"Well, it only has two tails right now. As it gets older, its tails will begin to split off. That's how you can tell with a Vulpix. Other pokemon have the same little quirks as well." He paused for a moment. "Do you want to go ahead and call Professor Elm?"

"Yeah, I guess I should."

"Okay, I am going to go get a few blankets and such for you. I'm afraid I don't have an extra room, so you'll have to take the couch." Mr. Pokemon said, standing.

"That's fine." Right now, Binx would have slept on a pile of rocks.

Mr. Pokemon left the room. Lucky for Binx, the Professor's number was pre-programmed into the phone, because he couldn't remember it.

"Hello?" came Professor Elm's voice.

"Hi Professor, this is Binx."

"Binx! I'm glad to see that you have made it to Mr. Pokemon's house. How do you feel?"

"Worn out."

"It'll get better along the way. I know it will."

"Did you talk to my mom?" Binx asked.

"Yes I did. I told her that you were leaving to become a trainer and that it was very important that you go quickly."

"How did she take it?" Binx winced.

"As well as could be expected, I suppose. She said that she supports you no matter what. I told her you would be calling."

"Okay. I'm gonna call her now. Goodbye, Professor."

"Okay, Binx. Remember to check in as often as you can." Professor Elm said and the line went quiet.

Binx wasted no time pushing in his home telephone number.

"Binx?" his mom answered.

"Hi, mom."

"Oh, sweetie, are you okay?" her motherly voice was filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh, I just wish you could have stopped by home before you left..."

"I couldn't...I wanted to..." Binx's eyes began to tear up.

"I know, honey. Its okay. I'm behind you, you don't ever forget that."

Binx couldn't hold it in much longer. "Okay, mom, I gotta go."

"Okay...I love you..."

"I love you too, mom." Binx said and the line was silenced once more.

"I brought you some clothes..." Mr. Pokemon startled Binx out of his chair. He tried to hide his tears, but it was too late. "Uh...I brought you some old clothes I had stored away. Professor Elm said you didn't have much time to prepare, so I figured you didn't have time to pack anything...I'll put them on the couch..."

Binx sat back down in his chair, and soon, Mr. Pokemon was claiming a chair right across from him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Binx said, wiping away tears.

"I know it may seem hopeless now..." he began. "...but things will buck up soon enough."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me..."

"Let me ask you something. Do you think that it was just luck that, of all places, _this_ egg turns up in _your_ yard?"

"What do you mean?" Binx was a little confused.

"I have a theory. Want to hear it?"

"Sure."

"Okay..." Mr. Pokemon took a deep breath. "Now, I've been around for a long time and I've seen many things. Some people may call me eccentric, and they may be right. But, I stand firmly behind my belief. We all know that trainers may choose their pokemon. However, I think pokemon also choose who they think is worthy to train them." Mr. Pokemon paused to let his words sink in.

"That doesn't sound eccentric," Binx said, although he wasn't quite sure what the word actually meant. "But what does that have to do with me? Eggs can't choose a trainer."

"Exactly. And this is where we get to the part where most people laugh and walk away. I believe that, in some cases, a pokemon and its trainer are, in fact, destined to be together. Now tell me, what are the odds of this egg appearing in _your_ yard out of nowhere? Why not someone else's yard? Why not my yard?"

"That's what I've been asking ever since I found it..."

"Well then, here's an answer to your questions..." The graying old man sat forward in his seat. "Because there's a _reason_ you and this egg came to meet," Mr. Pokemon had a wild look in his eye. His face was full of great wisdom and understanding, but his eyes...his eyes were almost glowing with excitement. "...because you were_ meant_ to have it. No one can tell you what the reason is..." He leaned back, causing the wooden chair to squeak. "...you must discover that one on your own...and you will." he said frankly. "The paths of good and evil will cross, as they always do."

Binx thought the conversation was over now, as Mr. Pokemon stood and smiled and began toward his bedroom. But as Binx threw his pack over his shoulder and started into the living room, the old man stopped and turned back to him with the same glow and excitement as before. "This is the stuff _legends_ are made of, my dear boy..."

Those words hung in the air long after Mr. Pokemon had left the room. In fact, they still resounded in Binx's mind after he returned Vulpix to its pokeball, and even after he lay under his blankets on the man's couch. "A legend?" Binx mumbled to himself. "Eccentric...." And with that last word, he was fast asleep.

  


* * *

  


"YOU DID WHA-A-A-AT?!?!?!" Dr. Z's voice roared through the portable phone Jesse was holding.

"Well, we're sure we lost it somewhere in New Bark...We can go and get it back..." James whined from behind Jesse.

"All I ask is this one little thing. CONCEAL THE EGG!!!! And can you handle that one minute responsibility? NOOO!" Jesse, James, and Meowth all winced as the phone crackled with Dr. Z's anger. "You imbeciles! You IDIOTS!! Do you have any idea what you've done?" He paused for a moment to regroup. "You three go back to New Bark Town and FIND THAT EGG! You know how to get in contact with me when you have what I want." The line went dead.

"I was hoping we could sleep tonight..." James mumbled.

"Well, we have to back track now, thanks to you." Jesse retorted.

"Me? _You're_ the one who started the whole thing. 'No, I should carry the egg for Dr. Z.' 'I'm the one he was _really_ talking to..." James did his best Jesse impression.

"Will you two stop it already? That's what got us into this mess to begin with." Meowth said.

"You stay out of it," both Jesse and James chimed together.

"Oh, geez," Meowth mumbled, and they argued all night long.

  


* * *

  


Once again, Binx was awake before sunrise. Today, however, was different because he was awakened not by his own internal clock, but by the aroma of sizzling bacon and eggs. He sat up, still in the same clothes as the night before, rubbing his eyes and stretching his aching legs, and then wondered into the kitchen, where he found Mr. Pokemon cooking breakfast.

"I see you're finally awake. I've been up for an hour!" The man chuckled a bit and turned to face Binx. "How do you like your eggs? Scrambled, I hope..."

"Y-yeah, that's fine..." Binx had never known anyone who got out of bed the same time as him if they didn't have to. "It's kind of nice to know that I'm not the only one up this early."

"Well, I like to get an early start, that's all." He scraped breakfast onto two plates and joined Binx at the table. "We're going into Cherrygrove today. I figure you'll want to be heading along, and you'll need supplies."

Binx picked up his fork and began devouring his food. The last thing he wanted to do right now was head along. Especially since he didn't really know where he was heading along to.

"I..uh..I also have something I need to tell you about."

"What's that?" Binx looked up from his empty plate.

"No, no, not now. We'll talk on the way into town." Mr. Pokemon took Binx's and his own plate and placed them in the sink. "You need to go get ready."

The boy quickly showered and dressed himself in a T-shirt and jeans Mr. Pokemon had given him the previous night. He was satisfied with the way they fit him, so he ventured back into the living room to finish packing the rest of the garments that had been presented to him. There wasn't much more room left in his tote, but there were only three outfits to pack, and they just fit.

"You ready to go?" Mr. Pokemon had his keys in his hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Binx threw his pack over his should and followed Mr. Pokemon outside.

"She's right over here," the man said gesturing toward a large rusty pile of metal on wheels that was supposed to be a pick-up truck. "Come on, get in..."

Binx was afraid the door would fall from its hinges when he opened it, but to his surprise it didn't, so he took his seat as Mr. Pokemon cranked the engine. It sounded as if the poor thing was begging for mercy, rather than trying to start up.

"Here we go." They were finally off down the path to Cherrygrove.

The trip was filled with silence (if you could call it silence with that engine running), until they hit the main road back into Cherrygrove City.

"Now we need to have a little chat." Mr. Pokemon was the first to speak up. "Professor Elm probably doesn't want me discussing this with you...thinks it's for your own good...but I think you need to know who you're up against."

"What do you mean?"

"They call themselves Team Rocket. They are the ones behind the experiment done on your egg there." He paused a moment to make a turn. "They _are_ dangerous. Not too smart, but dangerous nevertheless. And it was that talking Meowth that tipped us off, you know. No one knows who these particular members are, but before Team Rocket broke apart three years ago, they had been reported several times for trying to steal pokemon. And failing miserably, of course, but trying is a crime also."

"But if they broke up, how are they here now?" Binx was confused.

"Well, we, the Professor and I, think that they're trying to reorganize and seeing these three on the prowl means nothing but trouble." They had just entered Cherrygrove City. "I just want you to be prepared, Binx. No matter how ignorant, Team Rocket is still a force to be reckoned with."

"Okay, I'll be careful."

"I know you will." Mr. Pokemon stopped the truck at a small shopping center near the middle of town. "And this is where I bid you farewell."

Binx sighed. He didn't really expect Mr. Pokemon to stay with him forever, but he was sad to part ways with him. He knew that he would probably take him to Violet City if he asked, but Mr. Pokemon was right. He had to figure everything out for himself. So, he was content with being in Cherrygrove for the moment. "Thanks for everything, Mr. Pokemon. You've been really great."

"No worries, my boy, no worries..." The old man looked a bit misty himself as they shook hands and separated. Binx stood in his place long enough to watch the old truck pass out of view heading back out of town. He then turned toward the shopping center.

There were only a couple stores open now, but they were the only ones that mattered. The supply stores were open at all hours to accommodate the influx of trainers during the night. He got everything he thought he would need - food, water, and a few snacks for Vulpix - at a store called Avery's PokeMart.

After filling his pack to the brim, Binx decided to head to the garden he had passed at the center of town on the previous night to spend a little time with Vulpix before he continued to Violet City.

It wasn't far, only about a block, and once he arrived, Binx noticed that there were many different kinds of flowers, but the lilacs and honeysuckle had the strongest scents. He traveled down the cement walkways until he found the heart of the garden, which was denoted by a smaller, round section set about three foot higher than the ground, filled with flowers, and surrounded by a cement ledge.

He rested on the ledge and called out his Vulpix so it could enjoy the view with him. Soon, Binx was digging in his pack for the pamphlets Professor Elm had supplied him with. _If I'm going to act like a trainer, _he thought,_ then I need to know how to be a trainer_. The first one he found, entitled 'Anatomy of a Pokemon Battle,' was the one he began reading. He noticed that the Professor had hurriedly scrawled something on it: Vulpix - Ember and Tail Whip. _These must be the attacks it knows_, he thought.

Binx's train of thought was soon interrupted by the sound of footsteps somewhere near him. He immediately looked to Vulpix, who had instantly gone on guard at the appearance of someone else in the garden. _You're just being paranoid because of what Mr. Pokemon said about Team Rocket,_ Binx thought. _People walk through this garden all the time, I'm sure._

"Who's there?" Binx called, playing it safe.

"Vulvulpix!"

"Hello..." came a new voice from the figure standing only a few yards away from Binx...

  


* * *

  


Click HERE to e-mail the author of this fic. Flames will be deleted without a second thought, but constructive criticism (or even compliments) are ALWAYS welcomed.  
_As always, the Pokémon franchise does NOT belong to me, nor will it EVER. Some characters used in this fic belong to THOSE PEOPLE, not me. I am simply using them for personal entertainment. Thank you, and goodnight.  
_


End file.
